goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
The Lakeside Monsters Arena
Summary The Lakeside Monsters Arena is a 5 Vs 5 Mobile app game that is based on Mobile Legends: Bang Bang, It is different because all the monster heroes (Except Animals) might transform into a Monster while in the 5 vs 5 Map. Heroes *'Azura (Fighter/Support) - Lady of the Lake' *'Maria Posada (Mage) - Book of life Princess' *'Giffany (Fighter/Mage) - Thunder Student' *'Richter Belmont (Fighter/Assassin) - Azure Vampire Hunter' *'Lucina (Fighter) - Future Witness' *'Ike (Fighter/Tank) - Radiant hero of Legends' *'Female Corrin (Fire Emblem Fates) (Mage/Fighter) - Blood of the dragon' *'Tiki (Mage) - Dragon's Scion (New Hero)' *[[Chrom (Fire Emblem)|'Chrom' ]](Fighter) - Halidom Prince (New Hero) *[[Zara Young|'Zara' Young]] (Fighter/Marksman) - Sentinel Kitsune (New Hero) *[[Trevor C. Belmont|'Trevor' C. Belmont]] (Fighter/Assassin) - Vampire Hunter (New Hero) *[[Kula Diamond|'Kula' Diamond]] (Mage/Fighter) - Ice Doll (New Hero) *Lunick (Fighter) - Hero of the Birds (New Hero) *'Annet Myer (Mage/Tank) - Warrior of Light' *'Dark Magician Girl (Marksman) - Magical Sorceress' *'Sarah Crewe (Princess Sarah) (Mage/Support) - Black-Haired Maiden' *'Eudora (Mage) - Lighting Sorceress' *'Cammy White (Fighter) - Killer Bee' *'Female Kana (Mage/Fighter) - Young Silent Dragon' *'Simon Belmont (Fighter/Assassin) - Vampire Hunter' *'Shanoa (Mage/Assassin) - Glyph Master' *Bing Bong (Tank) - Cat-Elephant Hybrid *Reggie (Free Birds) (Marksman/Assassin) - Sniper *Classified (Fighter) - Wolf fighter *Sharptooth (Tank/Fighter) - Dino King *'Selkie (Fire Emblem Fates) (Fighter) - Kitsune' *Chanticleer (Fighter/Marksman) - Dire Undead Rooster Hunter *Aslan (Fighter/Tank) - Son of the Lions *Ray the Firefly (Mage) - Firefly Mage *'Chun-Li (Fighter/Mage) - Kung Fu Master' *'Ryu Hoshi (Fighter) - Eternal Wanderer' *'Iris (Megaman X4) (Support/Marksman) - Divine Jet Warrior' *'Athena Asamiya (Fighter/Mage) - Pop Star' *'Marth (Fighter/Support) - Hero King' *'Lavinia Herbert (Fighter) - Sentinel Ice' *'Maria Renard (Mage/Support) - Master of All Animals' *'Miya (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang) (Marksman) - Monlight Archer' *'Berri (Conker's Bad Fur Day) (Fighter) - Protector of Lakeside' *'Belldandy (Support) - Divine Healer' *'Cloud Strife (Fighter) - Omni Buster' *'Alucard (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang) (Fighter/Assassin) - Demon Hunter' *'Layla (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang) (Marksman) - Malefic Gunner' *'Lina Inverse (Assassin) - Blade Dancer' *'Sheeta (Castle In The Sky) (Mage/Assassin) - Werewolf witch' *'Sailor Saturn (Assassin/Mage) - Silent Soldier' *'Lyndis (Assassin) - Lady of the Plains' *Geon (King Of The Monsters) (Tank) - Fire Breath Monster *Beetle Mania (King Of The Monsters) (Tank/Mage) - Defender *Cyber Woo (Tank) - Ultimate Weapon *Astro Guy (King Of The Monsters) (Tank/Fighter) - Scientist *Rocky (King Of The Monsters) (Tank) - Rock King *Poison Ghost (King Of The Monsters) (Tank/Mage) - Protector of Lakeside *Woo (King Of The Monsters) (Tank/Mage) - Lighting Sorceror *Gomora (Ultraman) (Tank) - Summoner *'Karin Kanzuki (Fighter/Mage) - Ms. Total Victory' *'Aya Fredricksen (Mage/Fighter) - Rising Star' (The ones that are bolded means that they need to be unlocked by being purchased with Coins) Trailers For New Characters and New Skins (VIP Members, Elite, Epic, Special, Legendary) May *Ike: Vampire Hunter (VIP Skin) - Released: May 1, 2019 *Tiki: Dragon's Scion (New Hero) - Released: May 9, 2019 *Marth: Special Enforcer (Elite Skin) - Released: May 13, 2019 *Ike and Azura: Summer Heart (Special Skins) Released: May 21, 2019 *Bing Bong: Tiger's Claw (Epic Skin) Released: May 29, 2019 June *Lyndis: Bride of the Plains (VIP Skin) Released: June 1, 2019 *Reggie: Sentinel Sniper (Epic Skin) Released: June 6, 2019 *Chrom: Halidom Prince (New Hero) Released: June 11, 2019 *Dark Magician Girl: Fire Mage (Elite Skin) Released: June 20, 2019 *Ike: Chimera King (Legendary Skin) Released: June 29, 2019 July *Eudora: Star Fire (VIP Skin) Released: July 1, 2019 *Annet Myer: Sea Princess (Epic Skin) Released: July 8, 2019 *Richter Belmont: Jungle Researcher (Special Skin) Released: July 13, 2019 *Zara Young: Sentinel Kitsune (New Hero) Released: July 20, 2019 *Giffany: Basilisk Constellation (Elite Skin) Released: July 27, 2019 August *Alucard: Fiery Inferno (VIP Skin) Released: August 1, 2019 *Trevor C. Belmont: Vampire Hunter (New Hero) Released: August 7, 2019 *Azura: Valite Songtress (Epic Skin) Released: August 14, 2019 *Simon Belmont: War Dominator (Elite Skin) Released: August 21, 2019 September *Aya Fredricksen: Rainbow Witch (VIP Skin) Released: September 1, 2019 *Eudora: Emerald Enchantress (Epic Skin) Released Date: September 8, 2019 *Kula Diamond: Ice Doll (New Hero) Released: September 16, 2019 *Athena Asamiya: Super Idol (Special Skin) Released: September 24, 2019 October *Giffany: Queen of North (VIP Skin) Released: October 1, 2019 *Ike: Holy Conqueror (Epic Skin) Released: October 9, 2019 *Lunick: Hero of the Birds (New Hero) Released: October 20, 2019 *Maria Renard: Sentinel (Elite Skin) Released: October 27, 2019 *The Belmomt Brothers (Richter, Trevor, and Simon Belmont): Halloween Party (Special Skins) Released: October 31, 2019 November * Modes *Classic *Rank *Brawl *Vs CPU *Practice Arcade Modes *Survival *Frenzy *Mirror *Mayhem *Death Battle *Free For All Roles *Fighter *Mage *Tank *Marksman *Assassin *Support 5 vs 5 Maps *Lakeside Colosseum *Light Temple Minions *Infantry - Minions with Swords and Shield *Lancer - Minions with Bows and Arrow *Cannon - Minions with Tanks And Minion that's Inside Trivia *It is based on Mobile Legends: Bang Bang Category:Fire Emblem show Category:Castlevania show Category:Mobile Legends: Bang Bang Show Category:Monster children show Category:The King Of The Monsters show Category:Ultraman show Category:Series based on Inside Out Category:Video Games by Elephant012 Category:E rated games Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Video Games